fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Master Fuse123/Ultimate Death Fight of March
Hi voters this is the final battle for the season. Coment wildly!!!!!!!! Megas Megas is the titular robot of Megas XLR. A powerful prototype battle robot, the MEGAS XLR (Mechanized Earth Guard Attack System, Xtra Large Robot) is customized and piloted by Coop, an overweight gamer. Coop, along with Kiva and Jamie, use Megas to defend Earth from the Glorft and other dangers. Megas uses Eightball Fire ball. It also can use time travel. You can say its a Car Robot. Coop drives and stops evil with it. This robot is a death machine when batlling this. Megas fails to fight Fuse. The Lich The Lich is a king/wizard. The Lich King has two forms Princess Bubblegum form and Lich form. Lich can go into objects/living things. The Lich's powers are flight,fire,mind control,powers of the undead and when ever he goes pass living things the die. He only got defeat by Billy because of the Sword of Billy. His spirit went to Princess Bubblegums body when they both got burned. The Lich is bader than Vilgax,Mandark,and Mojo Jojo mixed up together. Titan It was control by Lance,Ilana and Octus. Titan uses a sym bionic sword that is unknown what its made of. Its can also make a shield that is from unknown. This robot is from a planet that nobody knew about. Fuse has no chance against a giant robot. Octus is the whole body of the titan. Lance is the arms and legs of titan and Illana is the armor of titan. If I was going to fight this robot I'd run in circles screaming loud. It can also use a Sym Bionic Chain,Sword,Shield,Rocket Boots, Arm Cannons. It also has the abilty to use Hyper Sym Bionic Titan. Hyper Sym Bionic Titan has mostly things that are deadly.Titan is a dangerous robot. Kevin 11 Kevin Ethan Levin is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and is a teammate of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable nemesis.While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Kwarrel and making friends with Ben and Gwen, Kevin still suffers some insecurities as seen when Kevin was mutated a second time, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationships, especially Gwen. As Ultimate Kevin, he voiced his frustration against Ben the most for being a famous superhero and him "still" being a freak. When he is Ultimate has all aliens powers. He uses is regular form for combat. Ben Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was an average 10-year-old kid, until he found the Omnitrix; an exceedingly strong and powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also become a member of the Plumbers. Ben can turn into a bunch of aliens. Rex Rex Salazar is a sixteen-year-old amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. He was employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging E.V.O.s. After the new changes in Providence, he joined the Providence Defect Group.Like all living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O.; however, unlike most E.V.O.s, Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to generate various machinery from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines, as well as cure some E.V.O.s of their mutations. He has the Ultimate Nantite. He has a true E.V.O form. Poll Coming Soon Category:Blog posts